


Throw Me A Bone (Tig Trager X OC)

by laugh416



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Tig/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh416/pseuds/laugh416
Summary: One shot about Jax's twin/Tig's old lady struggling with her pregnancy hormones and how Tig copes with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't had time to edit but I will be coming through to edit soon!

“Tig!” Charlie Trager yelled as she grumpily waddled her heavily pregnant ass over to the garage.

“Yeah, baby?” Tig replied somewhat anxiously as she cursed after banging into something. He put down the wrench and walked over to the gorgeous woman. Even eight and a half months pregnant she was still one of the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. She took after her mother with a full chest and nice body, along with her slightly bat-shit crazy attitude, maybe a little less cunning then Gemma. But she had John Teller’s sparkling blue eyes and despite being the twin to Jackson Teller she had long straight dark locks of hair, a pretty grin and light dimples. She was perfect in his mind and he hadn’t slept with anyone but her in two years. If someone had said that to Tig before he had been with her, he would have laughed in their faces and buried himself into some crow-eater. But, despite her crazy tweaks, he’d never been happier.

Tig wiped his greasy hands and turned to his pouting wife. She was wearing a knee length slip dress that was stripy in blues and greens. She looked hot still, with a small amount of make-up and her hair chucked up in a messy pony-tail, and white tennis shoes on her no doubt aching feet.

“Tiggy...” She whined, pouting her lip out like a child, her striking eyes filling with tears. His heart broke a little and he sighed, opening his arms. She flew at him, clutching his shirt tightly, crying into his chest, a finger hooking the chain around his neck.

“I-I-“ She tried but just started to blubber. Tig was aware of Opie looking at him very knowingly and Kozik, the little asshole, snickering. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling kind of bad that his baby was making her this way. 

“What is it, doll?” Tig tried to be soothing but failed, pulling back and placing his hands on her neck and cupping her head. Charlie just cried harder, smacking his chest lightly.

“It won’t stop, you goddamn idiot!” She growled, placing her hands on her giant stomach and trying to gather herself.

Tig ran his hands over his face, gripping a handful of his unruly hair in frustration, “What won’t stop? Come on, baby, throw me a bone here-“ Opie clucked his tongue signalling that this was a very wrong thing to say.

“Throw you a bone?! Do you even know what you’ve done to me? I have your fucking fetus growing inside of me! I can’t stop fucking crying because you’re bloody sperm decided to fuck with my hormones! You’ve thrown me your goddamn unprotected bone way to fucking much, Alexander Trager!” Tig couldn’t help but feel lost and in different circumstances he may have found the last part quite amusing. For someone who was so excited for a baby she wasn't very thankful for it. Kozik started to laugh at Tig’s expense and Charlie whirled around.

“Shut the fuck up, Herman Kozik! One day you’re going to bloody impregnate someone and I pray to god they give you hell.” Kozik went quiet and his eyes widened at the seething mini Gemma. Tig started to laugh and Charlie stopped her meltdown momentarily, looking over at her old man and husband as he laughed heartily.

 A moment passed and then she was giggling too, drying her tears. Jax joined Opie after hiding outside, away from his baby sisters wrath that he had been on the receiving end of previously and watched as Tig wrapped his strong arms around his younger twin.

“’m sorry.” She whispered, staring at Tig’s bright blue eyes.

He shrugged, “Guess I deserved it after I gave you ‘my bone too many times and put a fetus inside you’ and what was it about my sperm ‘ruining your hormones’?” And then Charlie was glowing like she usually was during her pregnancy and grinning at Tig. She suited pregnancy and usually handled it quite well, although he didn’t have much to compare it with, but sometimes she just blew up out of nowhere.

“Well, I’m not wrong.” Her arms wound around his shoulders and his hands rested on her bottom.

“Nah, baby, you’re never wrong.” And then they were shoving there tongues down each others throats, hands gripping in places that made Jax and Opie want to stab there eyes out and forever erase the memory of it. Tig groaned and she giggled as he hoisted her up against his chest, his face disappearing into the crook of her neck. They seemed to forget about there audience as Tig ran his tongue down her neck.

“When’s your break?” Jax tried not to vomit at his sisters obvious intentions.

“I don’t care, I’m taking it right now.” And then, like a pair of school children they were running off to the clubhouse to ruin, whoever was unlucky enough to be inside’s, innocence.

Despite the consequences of Charlie’s pregnancy, Kozik couldn’t help but mumble as they left, wound up in each other, “Lucky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts! <3


End file.
